A Destiny Deferred
by Naomi
Summary: Merlin had seen sorcerers lit at the pyre before. However, this time was different. This time, Arthur presided over the execution. Minor spoilers for Season 4.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any properties associated with the franchise. It is the sole property of the BBC.

* * *

><p>~M~<strong><br>**

**A Dream Deferred**

By: Naomi**  
><strong>

Merlin watched the figure step out onto the balcony, circlet glinting in the hard noon light, and promptly felt like he had been punched in the gut.

The scene was so similar. Uther had stood on high so many times and ordered cut short the unfortunate lives of the wooden stage below. Merlin thought he had gotten used to it.

The smell of burnt skin rent his nostrils although the pyre had yet to be lit. He swore some days the court never aired of the scent of char-coaled flesh. It clung to the stones and the straw, seeping down into the heart of Camelot. Every time that Gaius warned him to be careful, watch his step, that he was being too liberal in his use of magic, that unearthly decay grew stronger and he found himself looking over his shoulders for days. Merlin often had imagined that when Arthur was crowned king, a great North wind would blow through and sweep ash away.

But it was Arthur standing on that balcony. Uther was gone but the executions continued.

This years harvest had been bad as famine defiled the land until all it had to offer up was dry dust. Rumors of a magic ran rampant as people dropped dead.

"_This land is cursed because of Uther's untimely death!"_

"_King Arthur has failed to purge the land of magic in his father's stead. King Uther is visiting is rage upon us all!"_

These words proved stronger for Arthur than Merlin's pleas for reason. The poor soul they dragged into the court room certainly looked the part of a sorcerer. He was some hermit in rags they had found skulking around the woods muttering incomprehensibly to himself. As he crouched alone in a heap in the middle of the massive chamber, accusations and aspirations cast his way, he offered no word in his defense. Merlin doubted he knew where he was. The young warlock wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Arthur was supposed to be better than his father. As he watched the farce of a trial, Gaius physically held him back with a strong grasp and sharp words. Merlin just needed to run forward and shake Arthur for all he was worth. It would take just the right word, the right little jest and Arthur would see how all very silly this was. Merlin was was the idiot after all, not Arthur. He always got through to the prince in the past.

But Merlin's prince was gone and a young king remained. The spur of Uther's death was too new. Too many sleepless nights piled one on another. Arthur caved under the court's demands for blood. The verdict dropped like a stone and all the world went silent of Merlin, the people moving slowly as he stood there numb. The world seemed so very far away.

It wasn't until the the pyre was lit that the world slammed back into painful crystal clear focus and he was suffocating. The blood curdling screams of the man split the air in two and Merlin opened mouth in a soundless cry. He glanced up at Arthur but the king pointedly ignored his gaze. He felt steel bands tighten around his chest. A surprisingly strong hand was soon dragging him away from the scene before he could draw unnecessary attention to himself. The world was too bright, the colors standing in sharp contrast to each other. The jeers of the crowd scrapped against his ears. He wasn't aware he had arrived back at his chambers until Gaius was pushing him down into a chair.

In between Gaius's entreaties that he breath, Merlin tried repeating to himself the truth of his destiny. He would always serve Arthur. He would be loyal to the Once and Future king. They were two sides of the same coin. They would reunite Albion under a single banner. It would get better. Kilgarrah told him it would get better. He had to hold on just a little long. He had to trust Arthur to come to his senses.

But all he saw was himself upon the pyre. It seemed more certain now than it ever had with Uther.

~fin~

* * *

><p>AN: This story is inspired in part by Pineapple Bacardi's _All Other Things, To Their Destruction Draw_. You have to wonder what will happen when it finally comes time for Arthur to have to face a socerer being brought up for charges. It will be a testing point as to what sort of king he will be. After episode 4.03, I am very curious about how they are going to deal with the magic reveal. I am half afraid it will never happen or it won't be handled correctly. The writers of _Merlin_ have created quite a delicate situation. Reviews and critiques always welcomed.


End file.
